


A Dark Room

by Curlytail



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Horror, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytail/pseuds/Curlytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This originally was a school assignment but I thought I'd share it for other people to read. The assignment was suppose to be my favorite room but I changed it around a little bit after my teacher said be creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Room

  
Ever wonder what other people think about when they think of a perfect room? People would say I'm crazy if only they knew what I think about. The room is covered in black and the only sound in the room is breathing and it slowly progressing to make me paranoid as if someone is starring at you, watching your every move waiting for your heart rate to increase. It seems the only person in the room is me. Things become darker, more quiet. My breathing becomes suddle as I start to realize the only person in the room is me. I can hear a faint sound of a phone ringing in the room. I began to walk towards the ringing phone as I got closer it became louder, I could hear as if someone had picked it up and dropped it and left it off the hook. "Beep, Beep" eventually reaching for the phone in the darkness I seem to grab a hold of something that feels like a phone. I raise it to my ear as the beeping stopped. A crackly voice masked in static says "I see you," the voice began to echo through the darkness of the room as if multiply people were yelling at me. The echo slowly came to a stop in panic I had dropped the phone some where on the ground. I felt around to find a different texture than I'd felt before. Flower Pedals. "Had the phone actual have been a phone," I thought to myself. The texture of the flower was really moist as I picked it up I'd grabbed the stem and I could feel myself bleed. The room had become silent as I was in shock, I fell to the floor. I remained quiet as a bright light had appeared through the crack of what seemed to be a door. The light was so blinding, I'd never felt anything like this before it was as if a force was pulling me towards the light. The piercing light was blinding as I walked toward it. I reach from the floor to find the crack was a door. I'd opened the door to find that the light was a lantern. It wasn't lit, it was as if it had called out to me. As if god himself had sent me a purpose to being here and gave me the power to fight the darkness of this house. I shook the lantern, I could hear the oil moving around in it. "Ten minutes," I mentally said to myself. Lighting the lantern I was filled with such enthusiasm, such grace, a chance of hope.  
    I went back to the room to where the thorn of the rose had cut me. I shined the lantern into the room I could see the rose on the floor there wasn't a phone or even a light switch. It was as if I was in the 1800s. The design of the room was entirely old fashioned. I searched the furniture for clues, papers, anything I could use to help me search the house. I opened a drawer to find a watch with strange numbers on it. "Not numerals I've seen before," I put the watch on and guessed at what the numbers were. I turned around and walked back out into the hall, darkness surrounded me. The room was pitch black except for the lantern. The door slammed behind me. Uncertain if anyone had heard me I begin to hear a voice from down the hall "We hear you" the voice filled the hall. In panic I began to run the opposite direction of the voice. My feet hit the ground hard with every step becoming louder with each step. My heart began racing, the lamp crashing back and forth thrashing against my legs as I ran. I quickly became tired and hadn't realized the voice had stopped following me. I continued walking. To take my mind off of what I thought was a joke I began to look at the details in the wall the base of the wall had faces ingraved in it. The faces resembled what looked like gargoyles, "Ugly things" mentally I thought to myself. It was as if their eyes followed you. The rooms color was a nasty tint of blue or green hard to tell with such bad lighting. I'd forgotten how long I'd been walking. The voices had to have gone by twenty minutes ago at the least. I turned around to check what was behind me. All I found was a mirror in the middle of the hall. It began to seem like it was coming closer. It's grey outline had more faces on the top edges of it. The eye's they were starring directly at me as if piecing my soul. The light from the lamp hit the mirror and I could see myself standing in a totally different room in the reflection. "Was I imagining this?" I thought to myself. The mirror began to crack into words the longer I stared. As I turned around I found myself face to face with something so foul, so fierce that god himself could call it the devil. A door masked in what seemed to be flesh was a head. I was stuck my mind was clasping from paranoia. The room walls began closing in on me. The hall started to become a very small room. A window appeared when I looked back at the reflection of the mirror. "Could this be my escape from this horrid place?"  
 I began to back away slowly as I found myself in the place I would call paradise. A room that gave me everything I wanted. A room that shows me who exactly I've become. A room to whoever is welcome. It'd show'd me a place darker than hell itself. "Could it have shown me the darkest places in my soul? Could it have all been a lesson of who I don't want to become?" A foul smell came over me as I awoke from my clasp. The lantern laid in front of me as I was on my chest. I'd been drooling on the floor, I had past out and hit my head on falling debris from the rotting building as it seemed. I really don't know what to believe in this room of white, my story is almost over. The colors have changed over time from black to white. The room just wasn't the same after that night they still believe I'm crazy. Even though I told nothing but the truth. I'm stuck, trapped hearing nothing but the voices in that room. The padded walls, made the voices repeat. Telling me they'd come. The door opened and left a trail of red in the path as I walked. No one would return to the room of a paradise only I could foresee.  
  



End file.
